In The Rain
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Slash::Severus is alone after Harry's disappearance. His coping and where has he gone? What really happened to Harry and his two friends? Who would want to hurt them? HPXSS
1. Part 1&2

**Tittle::** In the Rain  
**Author::** SeulWolfe/Calanor  
**Disclaimer::** Jk Rowling owns the Harry Potter world, I just play in it from time to time. Lemon drop??  
**Summary::** Severus is alone after Harry's disappearance. His coping and where has he gone?  
**A/N::** I have idea where its going.. not sure how to get there.. just bare with me.. there is also art that goes with this done by Mystkytten.. Also you may blame this bunny on Atypicalsnowman, she was talking about Severus' barefeet.. and this story came from that... Thanks to Morganlefaye1958 and the Yahoo group, Severus *sighs*.

_**Part 1**_

Severus sat his glass of red wine off to the side the moment he heard rumbles in the distance. Then the subtle light flashing that came with a thunderstorm.

Severus closed his eyes, recalling moments in his life with him. He always loved Thunderstorms. Loved dancing in the rain as it poured from the heavens. Severus often called him a fool over such sentimental rubbish.

Words, that even now made Severus cringe and regret saying, but they often led to them doing some of their most heartfelt lovemaking, in the bedroom, or whatever room they happen to be in at that moment.

Severus' eyes opened when the crashing thunder shook the small cottage. He stood up and strode off towards the front door. He didn't stop to put on his shoes or even grab a cloak. He just kept on walking into the cold pouring rain in his bare feet. He put his head back, stretched out his arms and just let it rain down on him as the tears began to fall.

His Harry would never dance in the rain again.

He would never have the chance to kiss his beloved Harry in the rain.

The chance had passed him by and Severus couldn't take back those moments.

How could he when Harry was gone.....

_**Part 2**_  
====

Severus lay in the big bed alone after his dance in the rain. His wallowing in grief at missing his lover, had to come to an end before it ate him up completely, until there would be nothing but a hollow shell of a man left.

What was he to do?

Harry was missing. Had been for almost a year, along with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley.

The war was over. While working on strategies to defeat the enemy, they had taken what they had built together and made a life in this modest cottage. A quiet life away from the world. Harry would leave everyday by Apparition to Uni, where he met Miss Granger for classes. Then one day, Harry didn't come home.

Hours later, Severus Apparated himself to Granger's flat, where she lived behind her parent's home. She was nowhere to be found either. A sinking feeling in his chest led him to Ron Weasley's.

The youngest Weasley male had his own flat near the Ministry in London where he worked as an Auror. Unfortunately, there was no sign of him either, and according to his neighbors, he hadn't been seen for a few days. The sinking feeling turned into fear as he sent off a Patronus message to Albus.

That had been a year ago, and there had been no sighting of Harry or his two friends in that time.

The Auror's searched and found nothing. Alastor said it was like they were there one moment and gone in the next. They knew they were still alive just by the magic of their will scrolls were spelled to activate only on the event of their deaths.

Severus pulled the covers tighter around him as he thought of the coming day. Tomorrow would mark the one year anniversary of their disappearance. He watched the single candle burn; the one he'd kept burning night after night since that day, waiting for him to come back from wherever he had gone.

Tomorrow he would get up and go about his day as if nothing was wrong, wearing his pride and persona like a well made armor, hiding his pain.


	2. Part 3

******Disclaimer::** Jk Rowling owns the Harry Potter world, I just play in it from time to time. Lemon drop??

_**Part 3**_

Carefully and delicately, he stepped through the underbrush of the old forest that he and his two companions were traversing through. They had been trekking through the thick undergrowth for days now, stopping to rest and eat at night. The Wolf at his side ambled alongside of him, sniffing here and there. Hopping and jumping from log to stump to ground and up again, was their other companion, a large wild cat.

Just a little larger than a house cat or a magical Kneazle, this one had the look of a gray tabby with large tuffs of fur coming out of her ears and wild bushy fur and tail. She had been quite vocal about the rain and thunder, but he hadn't. He loved the rain, he remembered. When they passed through a meadow, he danced around, jumping and kicking up his legs into the air as it lightened and thundered around him.

The Wolf had howled into the sky. His own grief echoing into the dark night as his friend danced and ran about the meadow.

They hid during the daylight hours away from human eyes. The Wolf knew that he and the cat could wander about, but their friend couldn't. He would attract the humans and they would hunt him, and they could only run so far. They began their journey in the south. They kept to the forests at night and during the day, hiding in caves and thick foliage.

Something was pulling them North, so North they went.

He had been spotted days ago when he stopped to drink at a stream. He had been looking at himself again, reflected back in the water. The Wolf knew they needed to move faster and put distance between them and the place where their companion had been seen.

Their companion was beautiful with his dark ebony coat and wild mane. But what made him stand out, was the single silver horn protruding from his forehead.

He was a black unicorn...And he was Harry Potter.

The Wolf, also known as Ron Weasley used his instincts to lead them home. Magic was pulling them North. So they kept to their path.

The Cat, also known as Hermione Granger, had been caught once and mistaken for a friendly tabby. As soon as the humans turned their back, she slipped out a window to her waiting pack. Ron had admonished her about being curious. She was safe now as long as she kept to her friends' side.

Ron, in wolf form, had carried her in his mouth once or twice now, when her curiosity'd gotten the best of her. Hermione had pouted for days after each incident.

As he watched his friend prance in the rain, he thought back to when they were first changed. The memory of who and why was still vague, but he was sure that when they were returned to their rightful bodies, that memory would be clear once more. They would be reunited with their lovers and friends.

Especially Harry who mourned for the loss of his own lover.

So Ron and Hermione watched as he continued to dance around the meadow, then as he slowed down the tears that fell from his eyes to the ground.

Magical moonflowers sprang up from where they fell. Marking this place where he danced and cried. A child of the moon.

Ron added his own mournful howl to the sorrow of his packmate, as Hermione rubbed up against him in comfort.

The magic pulled again. Stronger now, hopefully that meant they were closer to home.

Home.

-

-

-

_TBC...._


	3. Part 4

_**Part 4**_

Severus was standing in his lab when Albus knocked on the door frame. "Severus?"

"Yes, Albus?" he answered still stirring his potion.

"Pomona has had word of Moonflowers blooming in a meadow near one of the Lochs south of here. Her source tells her they are deep purple and blood red, almost black. A few are a deep blue."

Severus stopped stirring, and placed a stasis spell over the delicate brew. "Is her source reliable?" he questioned, facing Albus.

"She thinks so, yes."

Severus' eyes lit up for just a moment, but enough for Albus to know he was hooked. "A black Unicorn, Albus."

"A black Unicorn has not been seen since Merlin's time." Albus tugged on his beard, "Her source says that they identified the tracks of the Unicorn and he is moving North. Do you think he's coming here?"

Severus' eyebrow rose, "He?"

Albus sat down at a table in the corner and called for tea. "Remember when Arthur said muggles had reported seeing a black horse on the loose near Ipswich? One of the muggles thought he was a missing stallion from one of the nearby farms." A house elf appeared and set a tea tray down.

"That was six months ago."

"He has traveled many miles then and only been seen once."

Severus looked the small window of his private lab, "When a Black Unicorn cries in sorrow, Moonflowers will spout from the ground where he danced. The deeper the sorrow, the deeper the colors. I wonder if he seeks his mate?" Severus queried.

"Or seeks a new mate from that of our own herd of Unicorns. But I wonder where he came from? The magical forests in the south have small herds and well kept by their keeper."

"A mystery, Albus."

Both men fixed their tea and settled back into the chairs. "I saw Alastor here earlier."

Severus' head fell forward, his hair falling forward, "It's been a year, Albus. Nothing new. But he assured me that they will continue to search as long as the will scrolls are still active."

"Severus?"

Dark eyes moved to meet sad blue ones.

"Harry would not have left you willingly. Someone had to have taken him and done something we cannot yet decipher."

"Its been a year. A whole year without him." His voice was low and rough as he continued, "I did not think that I would ever mourn the loss of a lover. He became my world and I feel bereft."

Albus swallowed hard and just nodded. There were no words to add. Severus was hurting truly down to his soul.

Where are you, Harry?

* * *

)~(

A/N: would you all believe that I thought I had everything uploaded that I had written for this?

OOOPS!


End file.
